


Точка зрения

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [89]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Точка зрения

И вовсе это не ревность!

Это ключевое, что хочется бросить в лицо своему иронично усмехающемуся отражению в зеркале. В конце концов, с чего ты взял, что.

Надо выкинуть эти мысли из головы и вытравить чувства из. Ну короче, вытравить.

Никто никому ничего не обещал. Ни-кто ни-кому ни-чего НЕ обещал. Выбить на лбу и сверху заламинировать, чтобы "ни" и "не" не исчезли со временем.

Прислониться горячим лбом к холодному стеклу. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Вдох... прошипеть сквозь зубы ругательство. И умыться холодной водой.

Твою мать!

Это чертовски несправедливо!

Почему не наоборот?

Работа-работа-работа.... какой это идиотизм ревновать человека к работе. Ещё бы к столбам! Или ист... девушкам, которые вьются вокруг тебя. Нет. Конечно же, нет. Разве по мне не видно?! Гррр...

От меня не фонит. Нет. Искрит.

И рад бы не.

Но НЕ могу.

Всё-всё. Надо выдохнуть, успокоиться. Книжку там почитать, фильм посмотреть, прогуляться. На крайний случай, влезть в какое-нибудь сумасшедшее приключение, чтобы времени на "подумать" совсем не осталось!

У двери кабинета непроизвольно замедляю шаг и, кажется, даже шумлю больше обычного, но у тебя. Верно! Ра-бо-та!

Гррр...

На улице пасмурно.

Мир говно.

Хочется кого-нибудь убить.


End file.
